Electric machines have been applied as motors and generators in a wide range of industries for more than a century. A reluctance machine is an electric machine in which torque is produced by the tendency of the movable part of the machine to move into a position where the inductance of an excited winding is maximized. A switched reluctance machine (SRM) is a type of a reluctance machine where the windings are energized as a function of the position of the movable part of the machine.
SRMs are suitable for traction and automotive applications due to their simple and low-cost construction and robustness. However, some SRMs may have drawbacks including high electromagnetic torque ripple and/or high acoustic noise. The high torque ripple typically results from poor tracking precision of phase current, nonlinear inductance profiles and non-linear torque-current-rotor position characteristics.